


похвали меня

by willwell



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, mentions of animal death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell
Summary: L поступил звонок от Лайта, который напился посреди вечеринки и заперся в ванной. L получил больше, чем ожидал.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 15





	похвали меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell me i'm good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986861) by [avoidfilledwithcelluloid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid). 



> Спасибо [yes_i_am_at_least_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13) за вычитку и редактирование. Я беру полную ответственность за все оставшиеся ошибки.

Постукивание пальцев по клавиатуре было единственным звуком в номере отеля. L отпил из чашки, затем поставил её обратно. Столик, за которым он сидел, был загромождён стопами бумаг. Башни белых листов пересекались с тенями в комнате, голубое свечение обволакивало предметы. Печенья с начинкой лежали рядом на блюдце, но в полутьме цветные прослойки выглядели серыми. L взял печенье, положил его в рот и раскусил. Крошки прилипли к щекам.

Заиграла мелодия на звонок, L достал из кармана телефон. «Лайт Ягами» высвечивалось пиксельными буквами. L открыл сотовый с выражением замешательства на лице. Звонок от Лайта в такой поздний час настораживал, если не возбуждал подозрений. Обычно Лайт звонил, чтобы договориться о месте и времени свидания по делу Киры. Всё же, они много общались в университете; был шанс, что звонок окажется попыткой укрепить дружбу между ними. L поднёс телефон к уху. Первое, что он определил — рокот вечеринки.

Голос Лайта донёсся из динамика:

— Рюга. Не спишь?

— Что Лайту нужно?

До смешного избито. Лайт, вписка и выпивка? L не нажал на отбой из-за стремления изучить ситуацию. Музыка звучала сдавленно: L понял, что Лайт находился в ванной. Было слышно болтовню извне — значит, пространство теснило и Лайт искал уединения. L представил: Лайт горбится над телефоном, щёки розовые, а жестокий рот становится вялым от интоксикации.

Вдалеке попросили алкоголя, и приглушённое веселье нарасло.

— Нет. Мне ничего не нужно. Просто подумал, что могу позвонить. Друзья ведь так делают, ага?

L пережевал второе печенье. Он знал, что хруст был слышен Лайту, это забавляло.

— Я всё ещё расследую дело, если Лайт не помнит. Возможно, будет лучше, если Лайт позвонит днём.

Лайт сказал:

— Да ладно тебе. Знаешь что? Хочешь узнать кое-что?

— Говори.

Интонация Лайта будто тяжелела с каждым слогом:

— Ты ведёшь себя как придурок. Тебе не надо так козлиться со своим другом. Потому что мы друзья, верно?

L придавил нижнюю губу пальцем и оттянул её:

— Лайт пьян. Я отключаюсь.

Слова Лайта — сжатые кулаки:

— Нет. Не надо.

Со вздохом L вернулся к работе, однако остался на связи. Дыхание Лайта раздражало слух. Если бы Лайт стоял возле L и вплотную прижимался лицом к его лицу, то надоедал бы близостью меньше, чем сейчас — по телефону. Они молчали несколько минут. L полистал пару личных документов по прошлому делу. Он предпринял попытку начать разговор, чтобы отвлечься от дыхания Лайта.

— Где ты?

— Ванная в чьём-то доме.

L услышал стук, Лайт сказал в сторону:

— Я тут занят. Иди в другую.

После громкого стона и затихших шагов Лайт вздохнул:

— Друг пригласил меня на эту вечеринку. Звучало весело.

— Не думал, что Лайту нравятся вечеринки.

— Я люблю вечеринки.

L услышал гулкий звук. Он догадался, что Лайт подпрыгнул и уселся на что-то. L закрыл глаза, представил: тонкие длинные ноги обхватывают раковину по бокам, задевают шкафчик внизу, и Лайт в отражении зеркала. Идеал двойника из зазеркалья. Он гадал, разговаривал ли такой Лайт с теневым воплощением самого L.

— И побывал на многих. Ты не знаешь всего обо мне.

— Это правда.

L протянул руку к тарелке с печеньем и нащупал одни крошки. Рот скривился в раздражении. Сладости кончились, Лайт продолжал болтовню. Вечер становился всё лучше и лучше.

— Есть многое о Лайте, чего я не знаю.

Лайт сказал резко:

— Люди постоянно приглашают меня на вечеринки. Я не пьян. Просто вечеринка громкая, и я решил отдохнуть.

— Как много ты выпил?

L потёр клавишу пробела и загляделся отсветом экрана на ней. Пауза длилась, пока Лайт бормотал подсчёты.

— Четыре напитка. У меня было два пива и какая-то фигня из чаши для пунша. Понятия не имею. Кто-то передал.

— Кажется странным, что Лайт пил, не осведомляясь, что именно.

Дверь номера открылась, Ватари вошёл с подносом в руках. Содержимое было печеньем, поэтому L поманил его к себе. Ватари благополучно поставил поднос и забрал пустой перед уходом.

— Как долго Лайт в подобном состоянии?

Лайт звучал обиженно:

— Это не твоё дело. Я просто чуть-чуть навеселе. Я практически трезвый.

— Я знаю Лайта в трезвом состоянии.

L начал конструкцию башни из печений. Он следил, чтобы печенья одинакового цвета не оказались близко друг к другу.

— И у Лайта в трезвом состоянии не заплетается язык, как у тебя.

Лайт фыркнул:

— Ты думаешь, ты знаешь меня? Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Ты только думаешь, что я какой-то убийца. Вот, чтó ты думаешь обо мне, верно?

— Лайт звучит расстроеннным.

— Я не расстроен, — злой, судорожный от долгого скрывания смех полился из динамика. — Я никогда не расстроен. Я не расстраиваюсь. Я хороший человек.

Фраза «хороший человек» повисла и рассыпалась в пространстве. L почесал нёбо языком, дал оценку ситуации. Разговор с пьяным подростком был в конце списка хороших видов деятельности. Но L задался вопросом, куда диалог приведёт. Здорово, если подсказка о Кире возникнет, пока Лайт пьян; если ничего конкретного не обнаружится, изучение беседы поможет в скором завершении расследования.

Лайт повторил высоким от напряжения тоном:

— Я хороший человек. Как ты можешь думать, что я Кира? Я такой… Я такой хороший, нравственный человек. Я никогда не опаздываю на уроки. Я добр к людям, даже когда они ужасны. Я помогаю сестре с домашним заданием. Ты думаешь, я нехороший? Что ты думаешь обо мне?

L представил, как Лайт смотрит на руку и перечисляет лучшие свои качества. Как он, взлохмаченный и опьянелый, толкает защитительную речь охотнику за его головой.

— Происходящий разговор не будет таким, каким Лайту хочется. Тебе следует положить трубку.

Лайт поддразнил:

— Это несложно. Просто скажи. Скажи мне, что я хороший.

L сказал:

— Я не знаю Лайта достаточно для того, чтобы знать, хороший он или нет.

Лайт надрывно хихикнул, замолк. Музыка и смех людей просачивались сквозь его дыхание.

Лайт прошептал:

— Хочешь узнать кое-что?

Любопытство вспыхнуло, и L наклонился вперёд, хотя рядом с ним никого не было. Это окажется новой зацепкой, новой заметкой к психологическому досье на Лайта, которое пополнялось изо дня в день? Башня пошатнулась, зелёное печенье упало.

L сказал:

— Да. Что Лайт хочет мне сказать?

— Я трогаю себя, когда думаю о тебе, — Лайт надломленно рассмеялся, порывисто выдохнул. — Ты знал это обо мне? Предполагал ли ты это, величайший детектив в мире?

Кожа L покрылась мурашками. Он вспомнил расследование, которое закончил много лет назад. В телефоне подозреваемого он нашёл коллекцию видеоматериалов с гибелью животных посреди дороги. Обнаружилось, что подозреваемый — убийца, который пропускал людей в лес, чтобы они охотились для него. L выявил правду за считанные дни. Но записи. Он просмотрел их все. Они оставили тяжёлый след: конвульсии, взгляд раненного животного, которое ползёт в тёмное место, чтобы умереть — эти образы выжглись на внутренней стороне век.

Самая ужасная запись — та, где машина сбила оленя. Шерсть на боку зверя слезла и покрылась плотными корками крови. Олень хрипел, от его содроганий горло L сжимало. Созерцание долгой, мученической смерти вызывало тревогу. L слышал эту смерть в голосе Лайта.

— Лайту не следует, — L постучал по краю чашки. Башня из печений достигала длины указательного пальца. — Ты скажешь то, о чём будешь жалеть.

— Не говори мне, что делать, — L различил звук, с которым ширинка расстёгивается. — Просто дай мне сказать.

L промолчал. В ожидании он захлопнул ноутбук.

— Я думал о том, как ты выглядишь, — липкий звук донёсся из динамика. L сел, подтянул колени к груди и прислушался к мастурбации Лайта. — Как я хотел, чтобы ты выглядел. Я хотел, чтобы ты был привлекательным, мрачным и загадочным. Потом я встретил тебя, и ты был таким уродливым. Но я всё равно хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне.

— Когда Лайт представлял, как я выгляжу?

— До нашей встречи, — Лайт выталкивал слова. — До того, как увидел или услышал тебя. Когда ты был буквой в телевизоре. Забавно, да? Мне, и желать человека, который всего лишь буква. Это всё, чем ты являешься — одинокой буквой.

— Одиночество не тяготит меня. Это было после первой трансляции моего выступления против Киры?

— Может быть, — Лайт подтрунивал. L видел его дикую кривую улыбку и ряд белых зубов. — Тебе необязательно оставаться одному, знаешь.

— Что? — L моргнул, сместился в кресле. Он положил розовое печенье поверх голубого. — Мне нравится оставаться одному.

Лайт проигнорировал его:

— Ты мог бы заполучить меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты насаживал меня на свой член. Вталкивался в меня, пока я не кончу. Я хочу прочувствовать всего тебя внутри.

Чем дольше речь была, тем сильнее досье на Лайта отличалось от мальчишки по телефону. L раскладывал и собирал привычный концепт: Лайт Ягами появляется в школе до первого звонка и не мастурбирует, когда разглядывает порно-журналы. Мальчишка на связи — чужеродный объект. Он зародился в голосе, который L слышал практически каждодневно. Просьба о сексе создавала противоречие. L боялся этого. Зеркальное отражение в зеркальном отражении, обрамлённое по краям. L моргнул и осознал, что Лайт говорил до сих пор.

— Я представляю, как ты сдерживаешь меня, — шум от Лайта звучал подобно каплям воды из-под крана. Дисгармоничные стенания и хныканье. — Твои руки на мне, растягивают меня. Ты говоришь мне, что собираешься сделать со мной.

L подбодрил Лайта от вуайеристского любопытства, хотя понимал опрометчивость своих действий:

— И что же я собираюсь сделать с Лайтом?

Утробные стоны раздались в телефоне, L сделал глоток из чашки. Чай остыл.

— Ты сломишь меня. Ты скажешь мне, насколько я хорош. Какая из меня хорошая шлюха. Скажи сейчас. Скажи мне, какой я хороший.

«Хорошая шлюха»? L погрыз губу, представил описанную Лайтом картину. Руки L на бёдрах Лайта, рот L прижимается к уху Лайта и нашёптывает пошлости. Заманчивая, но опасная мысль.

L сказал:

— Я уже говорил Лайту. Я не могу дать ему то, что он хочет.

— Здесь так горячо. Мне, блять, так жарко.

L дёрнулся. Лайт впервые матерился. Временами L гадал, знал ли Лайт вообще, как это делать, но только что слышанное доказывало — знал. L прикусил губу. Он почувствовал долю возбуждения. Он ненавидел это.

Лайт умолял:

— Скажи мне, что я хороший, Рюга. Скажи, что я хороший.

— Лайт.

Лайт издавал жуткие звуки. Он хрипел:

— Пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это. Скажи, что я хороший, пожалуйста.

L представил: олень, дрожь конечностей, паника в глазах, попытка избежать смерти. Это видение сменялось новым: Лайт Ягами, расстёгнутые штаны, движение руки, розовые щёки, жажда во взгляде. Если L смотрел слишком долго, видения сливались в болезненное впечатление. Оно подтолкнуло L на следующий шаг. L потянулся к чашке, сбил башню из печений. Крошки рассыпались. Лайт скулил.

— Зачем Лайту нужно, чтобы я похвалил его?

Лайт сказал:

— Мне просто это нужно. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это. Пожалуйста. Скажи мне.

L открыл рот и положил печенье на язык. Он прожевал его, подумал над следующими действиями. Логичным было сбросить звонок и никогда не упоминать об этом. Ответственным было дать указание Лайту пойти домой, выпить воды и никогда не упоминать об этом. То, что хотелось L, было единственным, что не следовало делать: поощрить Лайта. Похвалить его за болтовню и возбуждённое оживление. L планировал изничтожение Лайта, словно развлечение с заводной куклой. L будет раскручивать его, пока он не упадёт. Чужой голос и удар кулаком по двери послышались из динамика: просили впустить в ванную. Лайт крикнул, чтобы искали другую. L рассмотрел варианты, затем выбрал.

— Всё верно, — L прочистил горло. — Лайт очень хороший. Лайт вёл себя так хорошо по телефону для меня.

Мягкий вздох прошелестел в динамике. Сухость появилась во рту L. Стоны Лайта крепли, учащались, звучали выше. Должно быть, его рот, широко раскрытый, казался кровоподтёком. L представил, как верёвки сдерживают Лайта, лопаются и оставляют надрывы. Вдохновлённый этой мыслью, L сказал:

— Он такая хорошая, замечательная шлюха. Особенно когда рассказывает, что он хочет, чтобы я с ним делал.

L поигрался с печеньем. Он оглядел номер. Лампа освещала стол, вся остальная комната — лишь контуры предметов вместо чего-либо реального.

— Что Лайт хочет за столь хорошее поведение?

Очередная веревка размякла и обнажила внутренние органы Лайта. L бы всаживал пальцы в тело Лайта, вырывал его куски с корнем, пока Кира не предстал перед ним.

— Скажи, что я могу кончить. Я хочу кончить.

— Да, — L посмотрел на очертания кровати. Секунду ему мерещилось, будто кровать тряслась от его слов. — Я позволяю Лайту кончить.

Стон поцарапал ухо, L прикусил губу. Гулкие звуки, словно Лайт пинал дверцу шкафчика, отзывались эхом. К счастью, Лайт затихал. Его голос уменьшался до состояния зёрнышка. Они оба оказались в густой тишине. От неё голова L полнилась странными мыслями. Хотелось больше. Желание тёмной стороны L — находиться с Лайтом в этой ванной, сдерживать его, хватать кожу достаточно сильно, чтобы содрать немного.

Злой возглас нарушил их тишину. В дверь стучали, голоса смешивались:

— Ты, блять, закончил уже, Ягами? Ты торчишь там всю ночь.

Лайт оставил телефон у рта, когда кричал ответ:

— Ещё секунду.

L отпрянул от динамика, но снова прижал его к уху, как только Лайт заговорил мягко:

— Мне нужно идти, — иголка проткнула голос Лайта, зашила всё его тело. Чем бы ни являлось то, что подвергалось наблюдению L, это спрятали. — Прости, я отвлёк тебя.

— Да, — L засунул палец в рот и убрал кусочки печенья, которые застряли в зубах. — Всё в порядке. Лайт не был в здравом уме.

Лайт отдышался перед ответом. Его голос — крохотный дом. Он прошептал:

— Ага. Пожалуйста. Не говори моему отцу об этом.

— Не скажу.

— Спасибо, — последняя нить разорвалась, и больше ничего нежного в голосе Лайта. — Спокойных снов, Рюга.

L начал:

— Спокойной но…

Лайт сбросил звонок. L замер на мгновенье. Он прижимал телефон к уху, щека потела под экраном. L подумал о записи с оленем, но представил всё в обратной перемотке. Олень поднимается, мех очищается от крови, зверь пятится в лес до тех пор, пока не исчезает. L смотрел, как деревья поглощают его, будто бы ничего и не было.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [тот, кто говорит «моё», обманут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966779) by [willwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell)




End file.
